


Various!DreamSMP x Reader

by HlepImDying



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HlepImDying/pseuds/HlepImDying
Summary: Basically, Your sent to be admin of an old server named the DreamSMP to make sure everything runs smoothly as punishment for fucking around in hypixel by the creator. You meet some familiar faces, Some completely new face, And you DONT care... :DTrigger Warnings will be made clear.
Relationships: Dream/Reader, Techno/Reader, Wilbur/reader, jschlatt/reader
Kudos: 21





	Various!DreamSMP x Reader

Ok so, Uh!  
My first work on here haha

I’m just here to say some things before I actually start working on this  
Uhm!

There is a SHIT load of triggering content that’s gonna be put here. 

Here are the TW: Alcoholism, Emotional Manipulation, Knife play, Possessiveness, Dubious Morality, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological trauma, Blood and gore, Implied drug use. Angst, Slowburn, Mental health issues, Yandere

If you are uncomfy with ANY of these  
You should DEFINATELY LEAVE

This will probably not be very fun for anyone but I feel like angst and I WILL GET MY ANGST DAMMIT

Dont judge me if I’m a weirdo k?


End file.
